Frost Bite
Frost Bites were creatures that members could transform into during the Holiday Party 2012, Holiday Party 2015 and Holiday Party 2016. One appeared in the episode Cool In The Cold, dancing with Cadence and other skating penguins. Frost Bites have the features of a penguin, except they were frozen and could freeze other penguins using a frosty energy coming from its flippers, which is what gave the creatures their name. They also had ice spikes sticking from parts of its body, and claw-like feet. Be careful, though. These creatures were masters of mischief. They come from the Frozen Land. They love to pull pranks. They can sneeze icicles and fart snowflakes. History On November 27, 2012, Club Penguin uploaded the music video/episode of Club Penguin Shorts for the brand new song by Cadence and the Penguin Band, Cool In The Cold. For the first time, Frost Bite appeared. Many penguins did not know the real identity of this mysterious ice penguin. It was only seen skating with Cadence and freezing other penguins while the song played. The character was given a name by the fans, Jack Frost (possibly for the movie Rise of the Guardians, which was released earlier that month). Some penguins tweeted Club Penguin staff members on Twitter, asking who this penguin was and what significance it had. It wasn't until Thursday, November 29, 2012, when the first Holiday Party 2012 Log Out Screen was released. The screen said "Members: Freeze Your Friends!". This confirmed that Frost Bite was indeed a part of 2012's Holiday Party. However, the name of the penguin and the major role it played at the party was still not revealed. Spike Hike finally tweeted that the mysterious penguin's name was a Frost Bite, a special species of ice penguin, and that you would be able to transform into one at the Holiday Party 2012. Soon after, the homepage of the website was updated with a new look, and Frost Bite appeared on it. In the new Club Penguin Times on December 13, 2012, Rockhopper confirmed that those who eat the cookies made from the Magic Cookie Recipe could become Frost Bites, and also Reindeer Puffles and Road Racers. A TV advertisement was added for the party, and a sneak peek video was added on December 14, 2012, revealing the actions and the sprite of a Frost Bite. Trivia *Members are able to transform into the species, like how they could turn into puffles at the Puffle Party 2012, or turn into ghosts at the Halloween Party 2012. *It was confirmed by the sneak peek video by Polo Field and Businesmoose that you must eat a Frost Bite-shaped cookie in order to turn into a Frost Bite. **You can only be a Frost Bite for ten minutes, along with the Reindeer Puffle and the Road Racer, unless you buy another cookie. *Frost Bites freeze more than just Penguins, Reindeer Puffles, and Road Racers. In the sneak peek video, they froze a snowman and other objects. *The action for throwing a snowball as a Frost Bite is similar to the action when throwing a snowball with the power gloves at the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, except they are frozen snowballs that causes icy explosions rather than energy explosions. *It was first seen in the Cool In The Cold music video. *Rockhopper originally did not enjoy Frost Bites, but he warmed up to them after he found that they both enjoyed to pull pranks. He then began to hang out with them in the Frozen Land. *They had the beak from the new penguin design before anything else did. *A picture of a Frost Bite appears in the renovated Lodge Attic on a bulletin board. Gallery In-game Frost Bite in game.png|What a Frost Bite looks like in-game PoloIcySnowBallThrow.png|The action Frost Bites do when throwing a Snowball PoloFrostBiteWalk.png|A Frost Bite running FrostFreezesPolo.png|A Frost Bite (Spike Hike) freezing Polo Field after he has turned back into a regular Penguin Frostbite Player Card edited-1.png|Your Player Card when you've transformed into a Frost Bite a frost bite.PNG|A Frost Bite doing the special wave frost bite waving or dancing.PNG|Frost Bite producing a frozen blast (special dance) Frost bite special dance.PNG|A Frost Bite in icicles (special dance) Ice Penguin SS.png|Sprite sheet in high and low resolution Snowballs Frost Bite snowball ground.png|A close up on a snowball on the ground Frost Bite snowball hit.png|The ice that forms when hitting a penguin with a snowball Artwork CoolintheCold9.png|A Frost Bite in Cool In The Cold CoolintheCold11.png|The same Frost Bite in Cool In The Cold Frost Bite TV Ad.png|A Frost Bite on the TV ad for the Holiday Party 2012 Frost Bite with Arctic White Penguin.png|A closer look at the Frost Bite from the third Log Out Screen, next to an Arctic White Penguin wearing Holiday Lights Frost Bite LOGOFF 1.png|A Frost Bite on the party's first Log Out Screen FROST BITE CFC.png|A penguin transformed into a Frost Bite after donating to Coins for Change Frost Freeze.png|A Frost Bite producing a frozen blast Frozen Island.png|A Frost Bite freezing the ground Frost Slide.png|A Frost Bite shooting a frozen blast Frost Group.png|A group of Frost Bites AW Frost.png|A Frost Bite with an Arctic White Penguin in front of a pile of Christmas presents cadence & frost bite.png|Cadence and a Frost Bite together Frost Homepage.png|A Frost Bite on the homepage Frost Homepage 2.png|The same Frost Bite on the homepage again Photo RH and Frost bite.PNG|Rockhopper and a Frost Bite Rockhopper and Frost Bites.png|Rockhopper and two Frost Bites Frost Bite Holiday Party 2012.png|Artwork of a Frost Bite Frost bite penguin.png Frost Bite Issue 374.png|A Frost Bite making a snowball Frost Bite Cookie.png|Frost Bite cookie FROST BITE ATTACK.png|A Frost Bite freezing a Reindeer Puffle Other Cp247.PNG|Tweet by Spike Hike confirming Frost Bite's name and actions performed at the Holiday Party 2012 Lodge Attic bulletin board 1.png|The bulletin board with the picture of a Frost Bite in the Lodge Attic Holiday Party 2016 Transformation Info.png|A Frost Bite in a popup with transformations instructions during the Holiday Party 2016 Videos Join the Holiday Party! Official Club Penguin Sneak Peek Holiday Party Official Club Penguin See also *Reindeer Puffle *Road Racer SWF *Penguin Frostbite Category:2012 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Holiday Party 2012 Category:Holiday Party 2015 Category:Holiday Party 2016